The Day My Feelings Were Revealed
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Goku X Vegeta. Vegeta has a dark secret, but will Goku feel the same? How will his feelings change the way everybody looks at him?


The Day My Feelings Were Revealed

"Vegeta, I have to tell you the truth...I...I...HATE YOU!!" Those last three words jerked me from my nightmare. I looked over

at my clock. Ugh. It was only 3:30 am. I picked up my phone and began dialing a number. Before I clicked the last button, I hung up.

It was just a nightmare; I didn't need to be bothering Bulma at this hour. I sighed and walked to my kitchen. I chomped on a Pocky

stick as I recalled every detail of my nightmare. This was the third time this week I've had the same dream! I drank a glass of milk

then went back to bed; I'd talk to Bulma tomorrow.

I awoke to the phone ringing, "Hello?" I answered, half asleep. "Hey, Veggie! Wanna spar?" It was Kakarot. "I can't," I said,

"I'm going to see Bulma."

"Oooh! Kissy, Kissy!" Kakarot said. I growled at his childishness, "Shut up! I don't like that vile woman!" I shouted and slammed the

phone down. I got up and dressed, then headed to Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta!" I heard Bulma shout before I was even to the corporation. "Vegeta, I need to talk to you." Bulma said. "I have to

talk to you too!" I replied. "Really?! You go first!" Bulma beamed. I blushed violently and looked around, "Bulma," I started. "Yes?"

Bulma chirped. "I uh..." I couldn't get my words out! "Yes?!" She anticipated. I sighed, I had to tell her! "Well, you've been with me all

this time.You're the most important person to me..." I continued. Bulma nodded anxiously and blushed slightly. I sighed again and

swallowed my fear; she had to understand! It was now or never! "Bulma,I...I think I'm in love with Kakarot!!" I blurted. "I---What?!" she

asked, her excited expression turning into confusion. I blushed even more violently, "I-I-I don't know why! But, for some reason, I

can't stop thinking about him! I need your advice!" I cried. Bulma was silent. For a split second, I thought I saw a glimpse of

disgust. She smiled, "Of course, Veggie!" She said. Hmm, must have been my imagination. Oh! I just remembered! "What was it

that you were going to tell me?" I asked. Bulma's eyes got big, "Oh! That! chuckle I was just going to tell you that Scratch got

locked in the cabinet." She laughed. Bulma's acting weird today. She never talked of Scratch! Besides, I've never really even seen

that cat move far enough from Dr. Briefs' shoulder to even EAT, much less get locked in something! Oh well...

Bulma and I walked into Capsule Corp. "Good morning, Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs greeted me. Bulma shot her an evil glare. Man,

she's grouchy today! Maybe she's on her period... We walked to her room and sat on her bed. The awkward silence was killing me!

"So...uh, what do you think I should do?" I asked sheepishly. "Oh..uh, why don't you tell him?" she replied. I nodded, "But, it's not

that easy." I complained, "I've been dreaming that he'd tell me he hates me!" Bulma cocked her head to the side, "Then maybe it's

not meant to be." she said. "But I CAN'T get him out of my head! Morning, day, and night, all of my thoughts revolve around HIM!" I

shouted. Suddenly, my body was pinned against Bulma's bed, her body pressed firmly against mine. "Bulma! What are you doing?!"

I shrieked. Bulma nuzzled her face against mine, "C'mon, Vegeta. We're young!" She said. "But I love Kakarot!" I exclaimed. "Goku

doesn't love you!" She shouted. Her face met mine; her eyes burned into mine. She closed her eyes and lowered her lips close to

mine. "Stop!" I shouted and threw her off of me, "Bulma, I see you as a sister and nothing more!" I told her. Bulma's eyes misted

over, "Veggie..." she whimpered. I didn't listed to another word; I charged out of her room and back home.

I looked up at my ceiling as I replayed the whole Bulma incident. I didn't realize how strongly she felt towards me. But I

couldn't fake love! Not even for her. I knew it was wrong, but my heart only had feelings for Kakarot. But he's been hanging out with

that ChiChi girl. Could it be that Kakarot has found his soul mate? Am I going to grow old and lonely with a house full of only cats

to keep me company?! I shuttered at the thought, "I don't wanna be and old fart with hundreds of cats!!" I screamed. "Vegeta?"

someone's voice called; someone broke into my house while I was day dreaming! I screamed and flipped out of my bed. "I'm sorry!

I didn't mean to scare you!" The voice said. The culprit offered me his hand; I looked into his face, "Kakarot?" Yep, it was he. The

brute had came into my house, heard me talking to myself, and scared the crap out of me! "What are you doing here?" I asked

harshly, hiding my happiness. He pulled me up to my feet, "Well, you've been acting strange. So, I came to check on you." he said.

My heart skipped a beat. he's so...so...sweet. No wonder I love him! "Thank you." I said in a slight trance, accidently revealing my

obvious glee, "Uh, Goku, I uh--" I saw the shock in his eyes. What the hell am I doing?! I called him GOKU! "I-I-I mean Kakarot.

Kakarot, I have, uh...black sesame pocky!" I covered. Kakarot completely forgot my screw up, "Really?! Can I have some?!" Wow,

how easy he would be to please if he were mine! "No." I told him, "I just mentioned it to torture you." His face drooped, "B-but I want

soooooome!" he whined. How simple his mind is. "I was just kidding." I assured him. His eyes lt up, "Where are they?!" he

asked. I pointed towards the kitchen; he didn't hesitate to go running in my kitchen and rummaging through my stuff. I hate the idea

of people mindlessly going through my things, or thoughtfully for that matter. But for some reason a smile stretched across my face.

Kakarot returened, his mouth full of Pocky, "Say, Vegeta. Can I stay for the night?" he asked. I was shocked; of course he could

stay! "Why?" I asked. Kakarot blushed as he swallowed his Pocky, "Well, it's like this," he started, "ChiChi's coming over... and I

don't really wanna be there." Shocked again! "Wait, you mean...you don't love her?" I asked. Before he could answer, my

imagination went wild. I imagined him saying he had feelings for only me and he was going to have me--even if it were by force.

"Did you hear me?" Kakarot's real voice ripped into my day dream. "Oh, no. I'm sorry...I didn't." I replied. He sighed, "I said: She's a

total bitch. Always around me, always accusing me of looking at other women--even though I never said I liked her. She kinda forced

herself on me..." Wow, this man is FULL of surprises! "Wow, I didn't think I had a chance!" I laughed. "Huh?" Kakarot asked.

Whoops! "I ush, I thought I'd be the only one who could force myself on you. You know...sparring." I nervously laughed. "Oh." he

said.

I looked over at my clock. It was only 8 o'clock. It was retarded, but I couldn't risk screwing up any more around Kakarot.

"Kakarot, I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to bed." I had lied, "Feel free to sleep in te guest room or living room...or whatever." I

added as I turned to go up my stairs. I dashed upstairs before he had a chance to say "Goodnight".

I felt like a small child hiding from the boogeyman. What was I doing? Hiding under covers, in my room, in MY house, from

KAKAROT of all people! This is ridiculous! I am going to throw off my covers, march downstairs, and TELL Kakarot how I feel! Uh...

maybe not that last part... Suddenly, my bed moved. Foriegn weight plopped down on me, then my face was uncovered. It was dark,

but moon light cloaked my intruder. It was Kakarot. "Kakarot, what on earth are you doing?!" I shrieked. Kakarot looked me over, "I

sat downstairs for three hours. I wasted three hours of my life doing nothing!" He said. "Kakarot, you do nothing a lot of the time." I

said dully. He snickered, "That's not what I mean, Vegeta." What a tone he was using with me! I didn't know what to do! On one

hand, I have Kakarot on top of me like I've always wanted. On the other, this could be a trick, just to see how I'd react. I know, I'll

just pretend I don't want him and see how HE reacts! "Kakarot, stop being a fool." I said as I pushed him off and got out of my bed.

Kakarot slung me down and pinned me to my bed. "I'm not being a fool." he said. He lowered his face to where his nose touched

mine. "I've been hiding my feelings for you for too long!" he said. I felt him harden against me and blushed. "And I'm going to have

you, even if I have to take you by force!" he growled darkly as he thrusted himself against me. Oh my Kami, just like my fantasy--

he even said the magic word--force! I flipped and pinned him. "You don't know how long I've been wanting this!" I said with obvious

desire in my voice. Kakarot smiled hungrily, "Wow, you want me bad, don't cha?" he asked. I smiled demonically, "More than

you'll ever know." I said and tried to kiss him. He flipped and re-pinned me, "Like wise." He said seductively and kissed me gently.

His kiss intensified as he pried my mouth open and slid his tounge in. I wrapped my arms around Kakarot's neck and accompied

his tounge with mine. His toughe returned to his mouth and he looked me in the eye. "Vegeta, I'm glad you're ok with this." he said.

I lauged, "I'm glad I'm not going to grow into an old, crazy, cat man, Goku!" Well, that's the end of the name "Kakarot". Goku

lauged, "So that's what you were talking about!" he said. I blushed, "Yeah," I replied. He bent down and kissed me again...

author note the section above was cut extreamly short compared to the original to make this story more..."child friendly"

As months went by, Goku and I grew closer. Now here I am, waiting for him to get home. "Vegeta!" Must be him. I ran to

the door and greeted my lover with a hug and a kiss. Goku took a step back, "Vegeta?" My heart skipped a beat, was he tired of

me?? "Yes?" I asked. He dropped to the ground and pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me?" he asked. I stared in disbelief at the

shining diamond. I was speechless! I bit my lower lip, hel back tears, and nodded violently. Goku smiled and slid the ring on my

finger. We disscused our wedding and decided on the date. In five months I would be Son Vegeta!

The five months flew by! I ran around the house histarically. Only four more hours!! Goku and I had made all the

arrangements and were just about to be married! Goku had already left to the church. We even hired Krilling to wed us since he is a

monk. Friends and family were invited, everything was ready to go! I got into my dress and went to the church.

I've been waiting forever for this moment! I stared into Goku's dreamy black eyes as Krillin stated our vows and we repeated

them. Just a few more lines! "Does anyone have any objections to this marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your peace!" Krillin

said. Suddenly, the church doors flew open and "I do!" rang throughout the church. I violently turned to see who the hell was trying

to ruin my wedding. My eyes enlarged, "Bulma!" I cried. "That's right!" she said and turned to face the open doors. "He and Vegeta

can't get married because..." ChiChi walked through the doors holding her swollen belly, "Because, I'm eight months pregnant with

Goku's baby!!" she shouted. "Do WHAT?!" I screamed. I turned red from anger and embarassment. I glared at Goku, "What the

FUCK is she talking about?!" I snapped. Goku's were huge, "I-I-I don't know!" He shouted. I heard the crowd gasp and murmur. I

can't believe this is happening! Before I realized what I was doing, I had bitch slapped ChiChi and stormed out of the church.

Goku chase after me yelling my name. I glanced back for a second, then proceeded to leave. His hand stopped on my

shoulder, "Vegeta, stop!" I turned around and smacked him, "I have nothing to say to you!" I yelled, "How DARE you embarass me

like that?!" I shrieked. He tried to wipe away my tears; I pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me!" I growled. Goku looked hurt, but

I was enraged--no, I was PISSED!! "Vegeta, I swear! I've never slept with ChiChi while we were together!" he said. "No, but apparently

you slept with her three months before we were together!" Goku's eyes dropped to his feet. "So it's TRUE?! You weren't a virgin

before me?!" Goku's view never raised. That...was the last straw! "That's it! Get away from me!" I screamed. I flew off, not listening

to Goku pleading for me to hear him out.

Ugh. It's been 2 months since my wedding was supposed to take place. Now all I can do is sit around, cry, and think about

my tragic life. This is so dumb! Why can't I forget that bastard, Goku?! He's probably staying with that whore, ChiChi, and telling her

how much he loves her and their baby. Tears swole up in my eyes at the thought. The phone's ringing pulled me out of my horrid

thoughts. "Hello?" I asked. "Is this Vegeta?" The man on the other line asked. "Uh, yes." I answered. "Good. This is Maury. We

need you on the show." Maury explained.What? Maury's calling me to be on his show?! I was a big fan, so I couldn't decline. "Good!

We'll see you in a week!" He exclaimed. We said bye and hung up. Now why in the world did Maury want me on his show?! Oh well.

I had to get ready to go!

"Hey everybody! Welcome to the Maury Show!" Maury stated, "Sitting beside me is Vegeta. But, he does not know why he

is here." he continued. I began to blush, I felt everyone's eyes burn into me. I don't like this feeling, something bad is going to

happen! "Back stage, we have Son Goku. He brought Vegeta here to save their marriage." Maury went on. My blood boiled, that

bastard brought me here?! Maury turned to me, "Vegeta, could you tell us why your marriage is in danger?" he asked. I couldn't

hold the tears any longer. "Oh Maury!" I shouted, "We were at our wedding. Almost to the ''I do''s! Then some beep stands up and

said she was eight months pregnant with Goku's baby!" I sobbed. The crowd gasped. Maury grabbed my hand, "Vegeta, Goku took

a paternity and lie detector test. He wants more than anything to win you back." he told me. I couldn't reply, I was so embarassed!

"Let's bring out Goku!" Maury shouted. Goku came down the stairs as the crowd shouted their mixed feelings about the situation.

Goku sat down beside me. I couldn't look him in the face. "Goku, what do you have to say about all of this?" Maury asked. "I can't

believe that whore lied to Veggie like that and RUINED our wedding!" Goku said. I finally looked over at him, "I can't believe YOU

slept with that ho!" I shouted. "Veggie--" Goku started "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed. Goku's hurt expression hit a tender

spot, but I can't take it back now. "Well, before we read the results, let's bring out ChiChi!!" Maury said. The crowd began to boo

loudly as she came out. "Ah, y'all don't know anything!" ChiChi yelled. She sat down beside Goku, beside MY man! "ChiChi, you

think this child is Goku's?" Maury asked as the newborn's picture was displayed on the screen. "Of course! He's the only guy I've

slept with!" ChiChi proclaimed, "And unlike his butt-bddy there I can get pregnant!" Butt-buddy? "Beep!" I screamed and punched

her. Maury pulled me off of her saying, "Alright, this isn't the Jerry Springer show!" The crowd laughed. "Let's see the results!" Maury

added as he shuffled through his cards. "In the case of Newborn ChiLee, Goku, you are not the father!" Goku jumped up, "Booyah!

Beep!" he shouted. ChiChi growled and stormed off stage. "Now the lie detector test." Maury said. Glee over took me, "Never

mind that, Maury! I don't care anymore!" I said and latched onto Goku, "I'm sorry, Goku! I'm so sorry I didn't listen!" I cried. Goku's

muscular arms wrapped frimly around me. We walked out of the studio with the audience cheering and Maury irritated he didn't get

to read the last results.

We're now at home. Together. I love the feeling I get from Goku! Friends and family look at us with disgust. But that's OK.

with Goku by my side, I can go through anything! The world can hate and condemn me, just as long as they don't take Goku away.

It's crazy, really, all I've gone through. Despite the pain and tears, I'm glad that the day my feelings were revealed came! Now I can

finally have my happy ending.

Sabrina LeAnne 9-7-06


End file.
